


you're my favorite star

by Owlmelette



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I guess you'd call this the aftermath of the scandal and all that, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmelette/pseuds/Owlmelette
Summary: John and Hero bake cookies





	you're my favorite star

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a few years since the web series has ended but I still like to think about it and just wonderrrrr.

He's always been running after her. The sun in her hair and the stars in her smile pulled him into her solar system, scorching his skin and his heart. The heat is comforting sometimes but it becomes unbearable when she's too close, when she dares to hold his hand despite the odds they're facing. He admires her for that and tries to be courageous in his own way.

He tries being nice. It's the best way anyone can put it, especially with the stunt he pulled last year. No one believes him and neither does he, but Hero smiles and laughs his worries away. She holds him close because her heart is that big and waits for the darkness to leave.

Now, they're baking cookies in the Duke residence. "John, pass me the butter." He tries being nice in the little things: remembering dates, knowing her favorite tea, reading her dog-eared books, and talking with Beatrice. He tries really hard when he's around other people but not with her. It's not hard being nice around Hero. He mentally berates John Donaldson of last year as the memory of labeling her as collateral damage surfaces in his brain.

He hands her the butter as an afterthought and she quickly catches on that his head is somewhere else.

"Daydreaming are we?" She teases and nudges him with her hip.

"I still have a hard time understanding you."

"I'm not perfect, John," she scrunches her nose at him. "I have my fair share of mistakes, too."

He sighs and wraps his arms around her shoulders so that her back is on his chest and his chin is resting on her head. "You're right, I guess." Then, he takes some of the dough and tastes it.

"And one of them is letting you near the cookie dough," she swats his hand away.

Instead of running away, he's running towards light. Beautiful, bright light. It's in her smile, her gentle hands, in the cookies that she makes, in his brother's playful grin when he teaches him football, and in everything that isn't his past. He's trusting in the outcome, what this will all eventually lead to, and thanks the darkness for shaping the vessel that holds his soul and instead of making it as cold as steel, leaves his heart molten and alive. Maybe, just maybe, the future will have Hero in it, and the future will be more forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment. I appreciate both.


End file.
